fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Defeat of the Lions: The Polished Alabaster
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc The Polished Alabaster ---- "NEXT STOP! MARKIA GRAND STATION! PLEASE GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS AND PROCEED TO THE EXIT!" "Alright you heard the loudspeaker troops!" Blanco shouted as soon as the intercom silenced. "Get your bags and proceed to the northern exit in an orderly fashion!" Gia couldn't help but sit in awe as she watched gigantic buildings and signs come into view. Unfortunately, the train hit a rather steep track which caused her to hit her head against the glass window. Gia quickly reached for her forehead and winced in pain. "Having fun, Miss Alabaster?" Gia quickly turned to find Blanco standing in front of her. "Ah-uhm," she mumbled in embarrassment. "Y-Yes, I think the capital scenery is really beautiful." "Have you ever been here in the past?" he quizzes her, sitting down next to her for the remainder of the ride. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and looks down at her hands. "My papa-my real papa-he was a guild member who always got to go places for missions and meetings." she explained. "He said he would take me and mama here one day, but...it never happened." Blanco put his large hand over her clasped ones. "Well, I'm sure you being here is fufilling his dream." he said. Noticing that her mood had shifted, he decided to change the topic. "One of the soldiers managed to pack a bag for you, I hope you don't mind." That seemed to get her attention. "Oh, yes. Thank you very much." she thanked. Gia reached for the suitcase, but Blanco pulled it away from her. "It wouldn't be proper to have a lady carry her own luggage. Please, allow me." he offered. She smiled in response. The train pulled into the station and one by one the soldiers began to flood out. By the time she and Blanco stood up she believed everyone was gone, but in reality only two soldiers were left waiting for them. "Thank you for waiting, Commander Hawkes and First Lieutenant Hawkes." Blanco greeted them. "I suggest you had a pleasant train ride?" "Those Cadets sure are aggrivating." Axel complains. "Don't they know what sleep is? I swear they were up all night!" This earns him a jab to the ribs from none other than Sienna. "The circumstances could've been better, sir. But thank you for your concern." she responds stoicly. "Hawkes and Hawkes?" Gia asks. "You mean these two are siblings?" Axel chokes on air and Sienna's eyes widen to the size of saucers. Blanco, unable to keep his composure, begins to laugh hysterically. "IT'S NOT FUNNY, SIR!" they both shout at him which doesn't stop his wheezing. When he finally settles down and wipes a tear from his eye, the two stomp off claiming to make sure the Cadets don't get lost on the way back to headquarters. "Ah, my child that was quite the performance." Blanco chuckled. "Commander Hawkes and the First Lieutenant are actually married." Gia's eyes widened. "What? Really?! How could anyone like an alec like him?" she wonders aloud. Blanco chuckles deeply once more. "Believe it or not, they need each other more than anyone will ever know." he vaguely explains. "What does that even mean?" Gia asks confusedly. "It's something a youngster like you can't understand right now, but you'll definitely get it when you're older." he says. "Enough dilly dallying, we have to get you settled in." he focuses, taking her hand and leading her off. As she is escorted, Gia decides to take in the scenery that her father once dreamed she could see. The buildings were tall, the people were bustling down the sidewalks, there were no market places or crops, everything was just so...futuristic! There were even waterways around some of these buildings, making them even more castle like. "Hey wait!" Blanco and Gia turned around to find the members of Miracle Fish trailing behind them. Quickly, she hides behind Blanco's taller stature to avoid being seen, much to his confusion. "It's good to see you are recovering, Jordan." Blanco greets them. "You as well Carly." From behind Blanco, she can easily see that they are bruised and bandaged. Jordan even wears double on his hands, an injury likely caused from the torture his hands had suffered. Carly looked even worse. She had her head wrapped and one arm in a sling. Gia couldn't help but feel responsible, even though she didn't partake in battle with either of them. "No pain no gain, y'know?" Carly says, flexing the best she can. She notices a small set of feet behind him and squints. "Either I've taken one too many bops to the head or you've got four legs." she says. "No, you're not delerious." Blanco relaxes her, moving out of the way a bit so the siblings can see Gia. "It's only Gia." "I see." Carly says, her tone shifting. "You're taking her to jail?" Blanco shakes his head. "Absolutely not." Before Carly can say more or disagree with him, Jordan decides they've talked enough. "H-Heyyy! Carly, I think we should head back and greet everyone, don't you think?" he interrupts swiftly. "Uh, see you around Sir! Bye Gia, take care!" Blanco sighs and turns around to continue walking. Gia can't help but notice his state of distress. "I'm sorry Mr. Quinten, it's because of me that you'll get in trouble." she says sadly. "Are you sure you don't want to throw me in jail?" "Don't ever suggest such things again. I don't regret a single thing." he scolds her. "Come child, the sun will set soon." '~ ~ ~ ~ ' The dorm building is very large, with plants lining the front and various balconies from what she could see. However, the building was an ant compared to the massive giants she had seen upon entering Markia. There was also an elevator, which seemed safe but Gia didn't trust it at all. She had always had a fear of tight spaces, and the fact that the elevator could break and leave them trapped made her terrified. When they reached her designated floor, Gia bolted out of the elevator. As they walked to her room, Gia asked if there were stairs nearby to which Blanco gladly showed her the flight near the elevator. "301...302...ah here it is! 304!" Blanco rejoiced as he found her room. He pulled a card key out of his pocket and put it in the slot under the doorknob. Sensing her confusion, he quickly gave her the rundown. "This complex requires card key identification for you to open the doors," he briefly explained. "You can also use your Rune Knight ID, but since you don't have one just stick to this card key." The door clicked open and the two of them stepped inside. "Wow!" Gia gasped in amazement. The apartment was gorgeous. The walls were a pale blue with pacaya mesquite hardwood flooring. There was only one room with an ensuite bathroom and a walk-in closet, which nearly took her breath away. She mentally sighed in relief that she wouldn't have a roommate. The kitchen was near the living room with just a marble counter separating the two. The fridge was large and so were the cupboards and sink. The living room had a soft, plush white throw rug on the floor with a large sofa that turns into a bed against the wall infront of the coffee table. Both her room and the living room had flat screen tv's pegged against the wall. To make matters even better for her, the closet across from her room had a washer and dryer set stacked on top of each other! She honestly didn't think it could get any better until she saw the breathtaking cityline view. The balcony was next to her sofa in the living room and the big window in her room allowed her to see this view as well. "I could get used to this." Gia thought, appreciating the view. It seemed that Maka also agreed that she was in love with the place when she curled up on the couch and immediately conked out. "Well, I hope everything is to your liking." Blanco said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the storage room in Headquarters to fetch you some textbooks and handbooks." "What?" she spluttered. "I understand handbooks, but...textbooks?" Blanco rubbed the back of his head with his hand and chuckled. "Oh I can't believe I forgot to tell you! In order to become a Rune Knight, you have to train and study in the academy." he explained. "I won't be gone long, headquarters is only two blocks away from here. Isn't that convinent?" He had taken off before she could ask anymore. She began walking toward the couch when she heard a rapid knocking on the door. "Maybe Mr. Quinten left his wallet?" she pondered as she opened the door and she was greeted by a very large...set. "Nope, definitely not him." "Hiya sweetheart!" the woman greeted. "I heard noises here so I decided to check it out to see if Blanco was telling the truth and he was! You really are one of us now!" The woman wrapped her in a tight embrace that was almost bone crushing, but Gia couldn't help but relax. She hadn't been hugged by a woman in nine years, but the nosy neighbor didn't need to know that. "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting I-" Blanco announced his return, but was stopped dead in his tracks by the scene before him. "Well what do we have here? Sergeant Hughes, I thought you would be introducing yourself tomorrow at the academy." "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" she giggled. "You know I adore the little ones." She turned to Gia and stuck out her hand. "Sorry about the surprise hug, my name is Sergeant Lissa Hughes. I'm a reconnaissance agent for the Blanco Squad. I'll see you again really, reaally soon!" she said cheerfully. "R-Right," Gia said, overwhelmed by her enthusiasm. "Tomorrow it is." "You're actually neighbors with three of us, so if you need anything just knock!" Lissa offered, and with that took her leave. "Well, you should get some rest. I know you're tired." Blanco suggested. "Wait, Mr. Quinten." Gia stopped him. "You said academy training, but how long will it take?" Blanco rubbed his hands through his hair. "It actually takes about three years, give or take." he said. "As long as you follow the program and behave accordingly, they won't hold you back a year and you'll be a knight in no time." "But you don't have any Cadets on your team." Gia spoke up. "You climb the ranks throughout your academy days, I forgot to mention that." he apologized. "Anyway, that will all be discussed at orientation tomorrow. Please go to bed early so you can wake up on time at five am." "I see, thank you for informing me." she bowed to him. "But most importantly, thank you for your hospitality and taking me in." "Nonsense, it was my pleasure." he smiled. "Goodnight, Miss Alabaster." ---- Meanwhile... "The three of you will go to Earth Land accordingly. I will not tolerate failure. If you fail your missions, do not bother returning to this realm, understood?" "I cannot believe this, why do I have to go? Zagreus , I'm your brother! ''You know this is grunt work." "Who you calling grunts, Alejandro?" Jaegan threatened. "Don't take it out on us 'cause your brother doesn't think you're tough. He's just sending you to the slaughter, like a itty bitty lamb." "He's right ''Al." Zagreus nodded. "Don't be a coward, and obey your prince." Alejandro's fists clenched and gritted his teeth. "Fine. ''I'll go. If it'll shut you up about this "who's-strongest" shit." he hissed. "But when I come back, I expect a parade in my honor." "Keep dreaming!" Jaegan taunted, rolling his eyes. "We're just doing what Kuroki can't do, it ain't that serious." "You guys better chill out!" Regana piped up. "This train of negativity is ''no bueno man!" "SHUT IT HIPPIE!" they silenced him. "That's enough!" Zagreus shouted. "Go in that damn portal and if the half-breed isn't in your hands when you come back, you are all dead ''to me! Understood?" They all tsked in response and went out the portal he had spawned. "Tch, pitiful humans." Zagreus began to monologue. "See what I've done, Father? I'm making you proud!" ''"But...this is the only way you'd love me."